comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - Batman
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; donde podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos, capaces de explicarnos en qué se especializan y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de Wikia. link= link= Hace unos días se estrenó Arkham Knight, el último videojuego basado en uno de los personajes más icónicos de la historia del cómic. Hablamos de Batman. link= ---- Batman fue creado por el dibujante Bob Kane y el guionista Bill Finger en 1939 para la editorial DC Comics. Su primera aparición fue en el [[w:c:es.batman:Detective Comics Vol.1 27|número 27 de la serie Detective Comics]], llamado El caso del sindicato químico. Tal fue su éxito que siguió apareciendo en los posteriores números de la misma, hasta su finalización con el número 881 en el año 2011. Además, de forma paralela se creó una serie propia, llamada simplemente Batman, que debutó en 1940 y finalizó también en 2011 tras 713 entregas regulares. El éxito del personaje le hizo aparecer desde 1941 y hasta la actualidad en otras 70 series periódicas, desde World's Finest Comics hasta Batman Eternal. También en otros tipos de series de cómics; como 18 series anuales, más de 100 limitadas y más de 200 novelas gráficas y one-shots. De ellas destacan historias como Batman: La Broma Asesina, Un Largo Halloween o El Regreso del Caballero Oscuro, entre muchas otras. De sus adaptaciones a otros medios figuran; además de series de TV, películas y videojuegos: tiras de prensa, libros, mangas, radio dramas, audio dramas, canciones novedad, colecciones de cuentos cortos, espectáculos teatrales, centenares de juegos y figuras de acción, postales o atracciones de parques temáticos. Tour Batman 1.jpg|En las primeras apariciones de Batman, se podía observar una personalidad distinta, en la que por ejemplo usaba armas de fuego y no era contrario a las muertes. Tour Batman 2.jpg|El Batman actual, tal y como lo conocemos con su personalidad oscura, tuvo su génesis en Batman #404 de Frank Miller. Tour Batman 3.jpg|El Batman definitivo resurgió en Batman Vol.2, influenciado por más de 70 años de historias. link= ---- La primera adaptación del personaje de cómic se realizó para el cine. En concreto, se estrenó una serie de 15 mediometrajes en 1943, protagonizados por Lewis Wilson como Batman. Tras su éxito, se repitió la misma fórmula en 1949, con Robert Lowery de protagonista y titulada Batman y Robin. Ya en 1966, se llevó a la gran pantalla una adaptación de la serie de TV de Adam West con el simple título de Batman. Tras varios proyectos que no terminaron de ver la luz, el testigo lo cogió el cineasta Tim Burton; que creó una nueva saga y enfoque en 1989 con Batman, teniendo a Michael Keaton como protagonista; y que tuvo como secuela a Batman Returns en 1992. El universo fue continuado por Joel Schumacher dirigiendo Batman Forever en 1995 (protagonizada por Val Kilmer) y Batman & Robin en 1997 (y George Clooney como Batman). En el nuevo siglo, fue Christopher Nolan quien se encargó de reiniciar la saga, creando la llamada [[w:c:es.batman:Nolanverse|''trilogía del Caballero Oscuro'' o de la Noche]]; formada por Batman Begins (2005), The Dark Knight (2008) y The Dark Knight Rises (2012), y protagonizada por Christian Bale. Por último, se produjo un nuevo reinicio con el universo cinematográfico de DC, en el que Ben Affleck interpretará al superhéroe en las confirmadas ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' y ''El Escuadrón Suicida'' en 2016. Además, son muchas las películas de animación donde Batman ha estado presente. Desde el estreno en 1993 de Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, se han creado 13 protagonizadas por él, hasta la reciente Batman vs. Robin en 2015. Desde 2008, otras 14 junto a otros superhéroes; además de la colección de cortos Batman: Gotham Knight y la película basada en personajes LEGO. Tour Batman 4.jpg|Los mediometrajes de los años 40 destacaban por su propaganda política y su escaso presupuesto. Tour Batman 5.jpg|Tim Burton supo imprimir su característico estilo, aunque luego se optó por el carácter familiar de Schumacher. Tour Batman 6.jpg|La reencarnación de Bale-Nolan dejó las expectativas muy altas a la hora de ceder el testigo a Affleck. link= ---- En cuanto a series de televisión, la primera producción fue la conocida serie de 1966, protagonizada por Adam West hasta 1968. Años después, en 1979, se realizaron dos especiales llamados Legends of the Superheroes con los mismos protagonistas. En el nuevo siglo, tuvo un pequeño papel en la serie Birds of Prey (2002-2003). Por último, en 2014 se estrenó la serie Gotham, basada en los personajes y la ciudad de Batman; pero cuyo protagonista es el Detective Gordon y el papel de Bruce Wayne recae a un segundo plano durante la infancia del personaje. No obstante, las principales producciones para este medio fueron de tipo animado. Su debut fue durante 1968-69 con The Batman/Superman Hour, a la que le siguieron tres cortos educativos de 1970 dentro de Sesame Street y dos episodios de Las nuevas películas de Scooby-Doo en 1972. Durante los 70 y 80 tuvo un gran protagonismo en las series Súper amigos, y paralelamente se emitió The New Adventures of Batman en 1977-78. Posteriormente se inició el universo animado de DC Comics con Batman: la serie animada (1992-95), a la que siguieron otras 7 en los años siguientes. Finalmente, además de menciones y pequeñas apariciones en distintas series; ha protagonizado otras como The Batman (2004-2008), Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011), Young Justice (2010-2013) o Beware the Batman (2013). Tour Batman 7.jpg|La serie de Adam West tuvo gran éxito, sobretodo por su tono humorístico y amanerado en varias de sus situaciones. Tour Batman 8.jpg|''Gotham'' es la última incursión en el universo, aunque centrando el interés en otros personajes. Tour Batman 9.jpg|Sin embargo, durante las últimas décadas han sido las series animadas las que han tenido un mayor espacio en televisión. link= ---- En cuanto a videojuegos, se han llegado a producir 35 entregas principales durante los últimos 30 años. Su debut fue con Batman en 1986, desarrollado para distintos ordenadores personales. A este le siguieron otras entregas; tanto basadas en las películas de Burton, Schumacher y Nolan; series de televisión, o simplemente arcos argumentales originales. Recientemente destacan los basados en el universo LEGO y la aclamada serie Arkham, esta última finalizada con Arkham Knight. También ha aparecido de forma secundaria en otros 14 videojuegos; como Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, DC Universe Online o Injustice: Gods Among Us. Además, se han desarrollado otros 9 videojuegos para dispositivos móviles. Tour Batman 10.jpg|Batman aterrizó en el mundo de los videojuegos en 1986, con este juego de acción-aventura en vista isométrica. Tour Batman 11.jpg|Traveller's Tales supo imprimir un estilo característico con sus videojuegos basados en LEGO y franquicias como Batman. Tour Batman 12.jpg|El universo Arkham creado por Rocksteady Studios ha revitalizado el interés en Batman, usando su propia ambientación ajena a las últimas películas. left|link center|link=w:c:es.batman:Usuario:Emir21 De pequeño tuve juguetes de Batman y conocía al personaje pero no en profundidad. Él era simplemente uno más del grupo de adultos que se vestían con capas. Sin embargo unos años atrás me topé con su comunidad; y sin recordar específicamente qué fue, algo me llevó a editar, lo cual a la par me sumergió en un viaje por más de 70 años de historias espectaculares, aliados improbables y villanos atemorizantes. Habitualmente consumo muchos cómics, tanto nuevos como viejos del personaje, y estoy al tanto de todos los medios que lo involucran a él y el universo DC, desde películas hasta series y videojuegos. Con frecuencia me preguntan por qué soy fanático de Batman, si este en verdad no existe. Yo, con paciencia les respondo que Batman (a diferencia de muchos personajes reales) es un modelo con que muchos se pueden identificar o incluso seguir, dado que éste representa ese inagotable deseo por justicia que muchas veces nace de la desgracia o la injusticia que a muchos en menor o mayor medida nos ha tocado experimentar. No es simple seguir su leyenda, acrecentada por un muro de historias en apariencia interminables, pero sin embargo es algo gratificante y mientras haya gente que porte su símbolo con orgullo, existan personas que se disfracen como él para alegrar a niños pequeños o cambiar de alguna forma el mundo, sabré que está leyenda estará lejos de acabar. center|link= Tour Batman 18.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: The Long Halloween|Serie de cómics The Long Halloween Tour Batman 16.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: La Serie Animada|Serie animada Batman: La Serie Animada Tour Batman 32.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman Returns|Película Batman Returns Tour Batman 33.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Arkham Asylum|Videojuego Arkham Asylum ---- center|link=w:c:es.batman:Usuario:GonStinson Mi primer contacto con el universo de Batman se produjo con la película Batman de Tim Burton cuando era muy joven; y poco después, con la serie Batman: La Serie Animada en televisión. Más allá de sus habilidades físicas, lo primero que me atrajo del personaje fue su capacidad deductiva y cómo utilizaba su ingenio contra rivales potencialmente más letales. Aunque sea un personaje ficticio, lo considero un ejemplo de superación personal y del poder de los ideales en una persona para poder cambiar su entorno y el mundo. Mi actual pasión por Batman, que me llevó a conocer más del personaje, se debe a la película Batman Begins y al videojuego Batman: Arkham Asylum; que consiguieron que comprendiera que Batman se colocaba el traje para aterrorizar a sus oponentes, la "simple" arma de un mortal que destaca en un mundo de superhéroes. Me gusta descubrir las historias de Batman que esconden la gran cantidad de cómics publicados hasta la fecha (su principal y original medio de expansión), pero no pierdo la oportunidad en otros medios como películas o series. Aunque en un inicio editaba de manera puntual en varias wikias, el que considero el comienzo en la comunidad tuvo lugar en la Batpedia en junio de 2014. Es indescriptible la sensación que existe al crear un artículo y pensar la cantidad de usuarios que lo pueden leer y otros tantos a los que les gusta cómo está ideado. Por supuesto, nada se podría conseguir sin el fantástico equipo que edita en esta comunidad. Todos compartimos la misma devoción por Batman y lo sentimos nuestro, algo increíble tras los más de 75 años de historia del personaje. center|link= Tour Batman 13.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: El regreso del Caballero Oscuro (Índice)|Miniserie de cómics El regreso del Caballero Oscuro Tour Batman 14.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Arkham Unhinged|Serie de cómics Arkham Unhinged Tour Batman 15.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Assault on Arkham|Película animada Assault on Arkham Tour Batman 16.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: La Serie Animada|Serie animada Batman: La Serie Animada Tour Batman 17.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:The Dark Knight Rises|Película The Dark Knight Rises ---- center|link=w:c:es.superman:Usuario:Max Ravenwood Mi primera noción de Batman surgió con la asombrosa serie Batman: La serie animada creada por Bruce Timm, la cual veía con mi hermano en nuestra infancia. Batman tiene una infinidad de cosas fascinantes que te hacen admirarlo, pero la que más me agradó al conocer su historia por primera vez fue que a pesar de haber perdido lo que más amaba, el peso del dolor no lo derrumbó; sin todo lo contrario, se valió de ello para hacerse más fuerte. Así, su carácter y voluntad marcaron una tendencia en lograr que el mundo fuera mejor, forjándose a sí mismo como una leyenda que sobrepasa incuso su propia mortalidad. Más allá de sus habilidades y hazañas, Batman me gusta porque él es en sí una crítica política a todas luces de nuestro presente. Los enemigos de Gotham City, y por el cual Batman debe luchar, son todos representantes de las alteridades discursivas de la sociedad. Batman, en sí mismo, es el fiel representante de la plutocracia que sustenta la Ciudad. Es un ángel caído, un verdadero tótem donde recaen todas las violencias y todas las culpas de la sociedad. Esa es la metáfora real de su historia: una desesperanza que no se puede solucionar si no es nada más y nada menos que con el descenso final de los elementos que constituyen el sistema, su destrucción, su caos; para resucitar en un nuevo orden. Lo fascinante de Batman frente a otros héroes, no es tan solo la falta de súper poderes sino que Batman es la permanente contradicción del ser humano y su perpetua prisión en sus propias frustraciones y virtudes. No es la sociedad la que desciende, sino nosotros mismos, pero estas experiencias también nos ayudan a ascender. Todos somos Batman. Mis inicios en Wikia se dieron por mi pasión hacia el noveno arte en general. Por esta razón comencé a editar en la Batpedia, una excelente comunidad con una amplia gama de información sobre el Caballero de la Noche. En esta wikia no sólo he colaborado aportando mis conocimientos sobre el personaje, sino que también he aprendido mucho acerca del magnífico universo de Batman. center|link= Tour Batman 30.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Categoría:Batman: Ciudad Quebrada|Arco Ciudad Quebrada Tour Batman 18.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: The Long Halloween|Serie de cómics The Long Halloween Tour Batman 31.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth|Novela Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth Tour Batman 19.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Battle for the Cowl Indice|Miniserie de cómics Battle for the Cowl Tour Batman 16.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: La Serie Animada|Serie animada Batman: La Serie Animada Tour Batman 20.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm|Película animada Mask of the Phantasm Tour Batman 21.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Under The Red Hood|Película animada Under The Red Hood Tour Batman 22.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman Begins|Película Batman Begins Tour Batman 23.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Arkham Origins|Videojuego Arkham Origins ---- center|link=w:c:es.batman:Usuario:The War Knight La mayoría de nosotros conocemos a Batman. Yo conocía al personaje en mi niñez al ver las series animadas Batman: La serie animada y Batman Beyond. Años más tarde comencé a leer sus cómics como Batman: Hush, que me encantó. Pero lo que seguro más he aclamado del personaje es la Trilogía de Nolan, en especial The Dark Knight, que es sin duda una de las mejores películas de superhéroes, junto a la película animada Batman: El misterio de Capucha Roja. De ellas me atrajeron su manera de intimidar el mundo criminal sin usar ninguna clase de super-poder e inspirar a otros en su batalla contra la cuidad más oscura del mundo. Como cualquier fan del personaje veo todo las apariciones, ya sea cine o televisión. Actualmente estoy leyendo los cómics del Batman de Scott Snyder (el último arco ''Endgame'' es el mejor que he leído hasta ahora). También recomiendo la la saga de Arkham, siendo mi favorito Arkham City. Me inicié en Wikia en febrero de 2011, pero fue en diciembre cuando conocí Batpedia, donde buscaba información sobre un juego. Desde ahí comencé a editar todo lo relacionado con el personaje. También conocí a Emir21, que hace un gran trabajo en dicha comunidad. En esta wikia me quedo la mayoría de las veces leyendo todos los artículos que se crean cada día, y donde les animo a los usuarios fanáticos a que se unan. En estos días estoy jugando Arkham Knight y estoy ansioso por el estreno de la segunda temporada de Gotham y de Batman v Superman: El amanecer de la justicia. center|link= Tour Batman 24.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman Año Uno|Arco Año Uno Tour Batman 25.png|link=w:c:es.batman:Barbara Gordon|Aliada Batichica Tour Batman 26.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:The Joker|Villano The Joker Tour Batman 16.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: La Serie Animada|Serie animada Batman: La Serie Animada Tour Batman 27.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Arkham City|Videojuego Arkham City Tour Batman 28.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Parte 2|Película animada The Dark Knight Returns Tour Batman 29.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:The Dark Knight|Película The Dark Knight ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados